


Uncle Thor's Hammer

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Fun, Mjolnir - Freeform, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Playtime, Uncle Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Thor has some one on one time with his god-daughter before he returns to Asgard.





	Uncle Thor's Hammer

Pepper was in Washington and Tony was checking on the new Avengers compound so Tony had asked him to keep an eye on Bea until he got back to the Tower. She had wanted to play superheroes and Thor was more than happy to oblige.

“Go Unc’ For! Go!” Bea cheered from her position on Thor’s shoulders as he jogged around the room, knocking over the cardboard villains (the ones that Clint occasionally used for target practice with his non-trick arrows) as they went. “Ge’ the ba guys!”

The toddler had her own little red cape attached securely to the shoulders of the dress she was wearing. Tony had been extremely excited when he had found that dress. So much so that even though it was for two to three years olds and she had only been about seven months old at the time, he bought it anyway.

 _“It’s a Thor dress!”_ He’d told them all happily, holding it up for them all to see.

The top of it was shiny and patterned to look like the chest piece and metal sleeves of his armour, the skirt was a grey and black tutu. Natasha had bought some black leather look leggings and sturdy boots for her to wear with it. Thor himself had even contributed with a little Asgardian tiara he had managed to find on a trip home.

“Time to calm down for a bit.” He told Bea dropping onto the couch with her still on his shoulders giggling.

“Unc’ For have to go?” Bea frowned as he set her down on the couch beside him.

“Unfortunately so little one.” Thor smiled sadly. “There’s something I must do at home, in Asgard.”

“’Kay…” She frowned some more and sighed. “Unc’ Bruce go home too?” She asked holding up the Hulk teddy that had sat on the couch while they were playing.

“I believe that part of the story is a little more complicated.” He told her, still wearing the same sad smile.

“’Kay…” She mumbled sadly “Unc’ For? Juice?” She asked pointing to her empty sippy cup.

He breathed a laugh at her sudden - and welcome - change in topic. “Of course,” He picked up the cup and set Mjolnir down on the table. “Apple, orange or pineapple?”

Bea considered her options before responding with a clap and a grin. “All!”

Thor laughed. “You can’t have all three,” He pulled an over exaggerated face. “That wouldn’t taste very nice.”

“’Kay…” She thought about it again. “Abble.”

“Apple juice. You’re sure?” He asked, standing up from the couch.

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Alright, you stay right there.” He told her as he moved backwards toward the kitchen door, keeping his eyes on her. “Don’t get up to any mischief while I get your juice.”

From the look Bea gave as she peered over the back of the couch at him he knew that she would have probably rolled her eyes at him if she had known what it meant to do that.

Once in the kitchen Thor didn’t waste any time refilling the cup with juice from the fridge, unsure as to whether or not the toddler would take his no mischief warning as a challenge. If she was anything like her father then it was more than likely that she would.

“Fresh apple juice for the Stark Princess.” Thor announced as he returned to the room.

He stopped suddenly when he realised Bea was no longer where he had left her on the couch. For a split second it felt like his heart was in his throat until he heard some shuffling from the other side of the couch.

“I thought I told you to stay where you were.” He told her as he walked back to the couch. He heard her stop moving. “It’s alright. At least you haven’t gone far, this time.”

He could hear Bea giggling to herself as he got closer.

“What are you up to?” He asked as he moved around the couch to sit back down.

“Unc’ For look!”

Thor started, dropping the cup of juice on the floor.

Bea stood on the floor in front of him holding Mjolnir aloft triumphantly.

“Meh-meh!” She grinned, offering it to him.

“No, you keep hold for a little while longer.” He gestured for her to wait and grabbed the Stark phone Tony had equipped to him with the instruction _‘Just in case, you know, for emergencies’_. “Big smile.” He instructed, smiling himself as she grinned, posing for the camera holding Mjolnir. “Perfect.” He ruffled her hair.

“Wan back?” She offered the hammer to him again.

“No, you keep hold of it while I get you some more juice. And a towel to clean up this mess.”

“Okay!” She responded happily, clambering back up onto the couch and holding Mjolnir securely on her lap.

Thor smiled to himself as he headed back to the kitchen, sending the picture he had taken to his fellow Avengers and Pepper with the caption ‘Worthy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this one! Sorry it's a little later than usual, I've been busier than I thought I was going to be.
> 
> I still have ONE request slot open! It's first come first served so if you have one feel free to leave it in the comments!
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> EDITED TO ASK: Can anyone talk me through the how long Spider Man: Homecoming is supposed to last through in real time like how many months? We're only given the date for when they go to Washington so we know that's on September but what about the rest? 
> 
> I may have been thinking a little too hard about it and gotten myself confused but I need to know for this series, thank you so much in advance to anyone who helps!


End file.
